minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Misty (Cloudrunner)
Misty is the name given to the famous female twelve-time champion of Alpha-Class races. Description Specifics Misty is a Common Cloudrunner - the only Common Cloudrunner to have races in Alpha-Class ''before ''the breed became banned. She is currently 21 years old (very old for her breed) and won twelve different Alpha-Class races as well as countless other previous class races. She is dyed quite odd colors so that she stands out. Her owner is Paul Thyren. She loves to eat sugary treats. Racing History Misty was born blind. Her sight never came to her. She was also raised in the wild for 18 months when plucky little Paul found her wandering the streets of Auroral in Anarophia. She had naturally light-blue fur and deep blue spots as a birthmark. Having no training experience whatsoever, Paul decided to take Misty in a Theta-Class race anyway when he was only 11 - but blindness can cost a lot. To make up for her blindness, Misty had very in-tune hearing and smelling so that she is able to tell if she is about to hit something by listening or smelling. Paul lied about her age and training experience to get in the race. The race was held in his home town, Auroral. Paul got 5th place by the end of it - and a slightly-bruised Misty. When he finally confessed he had no training experience and that Misty was blind, people were astounded that he was able to finish the race. He was given a prize of $20 for his victory, even though he scored 5th, and given his liscence. Paul trained Misty for a long time before getting into Delta-Class, then Gamma-Class, then Beta-Class races. Over the years, Misty grew to be quite famous due to her lack of sight and the fact that she was raised in the wild. Misty had always been a bit rebellious since she wasn't initially trained in captivity at birth, but Paul was able to work around her rebelliousness and rewarded her with treats if she did something right. Misty kept at a steady 2nd - 3rd place winnings, but never got first. These places were still counted as wins, however. Even though she is a Common Cloudrunner, she raced in Gamma - Alpha-Class due to the fact that they hadn't banned any breeds yet. When Misty's first Alpha-Class race was set 1st, however, the crowd went wild. She was, after all, nearly scorched by a ring of fire and nearly dead because she almost fell off a cliffside. But after racing 10 more times, she got used to it and was able to blast her way through the races regardless of their length. However, on her 12th race, Misty mis-jumped through the ring of fire and her leg got a 3rd-degree burn. When the commentators were about to disqualify Misty, however, she kept going. At a very bad limp. This injury costed her greatly, and she fell to 21st place within seconds. However, she never gave up. After blasting her way through at a record-shattering 400 mph, she managed to get to 3rd place in the last mile left. The crowd went wild regardless of the fact she didn't get 1st. The announcers decided to give her and Paul a prize anyway, as well as to 2nd place. After that bad injury and draining her quantum energy from going 400 mph, Misty was forced to retire from racing and live off in the countryside of Anarophia. Paul retired with her, deciding that if Misty couldn't race, then he wouldn't race. Misty is still blind, but with 19 years of training, she walks almost as if she can see. You may still see her name on the Guiness World Record for going the fastest recorded speed for Cloudrunners. Category:Famous Cloudrunners Category:Mob Variations